


takasugi goes to hell

by apieceofshit



Category: Gintama
Genre: Barbecue, Other, and so does satan, takasugi had a friend, though he was going thru a lot :(((((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieceofshit/pseuds/apieceofshit
Summary: and he didnt quite expected it.





	takasugi goes to hell

It was a bright light that welcomed his sight upon opening his eyes.

Surprisingly enough, Takasugi could now see both with his eyes. They felt strange, but the memories both of the eyes held were never been strangely opposite since they were last closed. It gave the man a little smile of bittersweet nostalgia. It felt like he was currently on a kaleidoscope of beautiful colors of his life, switching into warm and dull colors— just exactly how they fought within his heart.

After all, it might be a bittersweet life he lived throughout his life.

Now realizing it... Isn't he supposed to be dead already?

"Yeah, you're dead," A baritone voice that sounded like from the depths of the hell rang throughout the place. What place is it even. Takasugi already knew, and so you are before reading this piece of shit.

So yes, it was hell— a hell where there's only darkness and a bonfire in the middle of nowhere. Not enough fire for hell, isn't it? Takasugi doesn't give a fuck, but he asked with "So after you died, you'll get a campfire with satan for free?"

Satan snorted. "Hell yeah, it is. Kinda comfy, isn't it."

For the love of gods, though, how tall can this demon could be. Takasugi was literally like breaking his neck up just to see that fucking shadow standing like that weird-ass neo armstrong cyclone jet armstrong cannon. He doesn't really know if that shit does existed. Not like he was envious of that height.

"Thought I'll gonna be burnt or some shit, tbh"

"Aw no, why would i," Satan took a sit in front of the campfire, and so does takasugi on the opposite side. "want some marshmallow?"

it was sure surprising how enjoyable the camping with satan, and damn how that boy got such height as that. Takasugi doesn't even asked how he got tall as that, but the son of the bitch just told him to get dropped like million feet down to earth or something and surely your bones would stretch or some shit. Except that, it was quite enjoyable, and Takasugi hoped he was just hallucinating with the kind of shit he was now witnessing, though.

"hey, got a question for you, tho," satan spoke one time after they ate marshmallows. "how much do you like barbecue?"

"not bad enough," takasugi shrugged. "but it does feel shit be stabbed like hundred times"

"aw damn, that's sick. sorry to hear that man," satan patted his shoulder. "but srsly, they like eating you? damn cannibalism still trend up there nowadays?"

but satan still poofed out a grill and had them both delicous barbecue.

what a chill time takasugi had with satan just by imagining how stupid this boy can be.

though he was pretty nice than he imagined back when he's still alive, takasugi could say that everyone is so stupid being scared to satan and he was quite getting chill w/ bros with him. he just couldn't quite bear hearing this man whine like a bitch about being used to frighten shits that he tried reassuring him that it was all fucking fine. well, this also led them into confession that satan didnt like his job and takasugi was like??? ?????? eh?

a

job, lol. gintoki would probably cry knowing that takasugi got a stable job than he did throughout his life.

and yeah, gintoki actually screamed after takasugi called him about it and katsura was there, waiting for his husband's salary. but when did they married though??? taksugi just reassured zura that he had a reserved place in hell next to him since he's his btich and gin was like :///// how bout me?'' but ofc, he got a palce in hell liek next to satan that was sitll cryign about having no friends lol, how sad can it be. :(((((((((((((

tatsuma was just

there

and gintama

sorachi???? why???

im sad, pls sen d sugi bbq :((((((


End file.
